Fear of Confinement: Go To Hell
by superwholockedhobbit
Summary: (After Journey's End) The Master takes the Doctor to hell, but what happens when the Doctor meets a certain Winchester? While Dean Winchester is trying to find out who raised him from perdition, the Doctor gets in touch with one of his old companions.
1. Chapter 1

He held The Master in his arms, "No!" He cried, "Don't... Don't leave me." The Master's usually bright eyes turned pure black, and he backed away slowly. The Doctor heard a low growling sound behind him. "What the-?" He said out loud, before running outside to find the Tardis.

He ran past 221B Baker street. It was raining, and dark, and he could barely see. Some one bumped into him, and all that he could make out was dark curly hair, an over coat, and a blue scarf. He looked back, and another figure covered his view. He couldn't see who, but the man dragged him into an alley. The ongoing growls frightened The Doctor, and that was a very difficult thing to do. Not because he was afraid of dying; No, he's died plenty of times. He was afraid of letting go.

"Well hello, there." A corrupt voice advanced towards him.

"How are you alive?" He asked The Master.

"Shut up! That doesn't matter, now. You are going to suffer." The Master gave a wicked smile, before taking off the Doctor's coat and shirt. He cut two X's into his chest where his hearts were.

"Why are you doing this? I _forgave_ you!" The Doctor said, pleadingly. The Master stabbed the knife into his leg.

"But I _never forgave you_! For what you did to our planet, our people; What you did to **me**." He grabbed at his hair, and faced the night sky, screaming out. "You... You're so forgiving Doctor. Why couldn't you forgive them?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Koschei. I truly am. I'm sorry." The Doctor began to cry, something he almost never does.

"All those people you saved. All of those worthless humans. The millions. But you couldn't save me." The Master laughed sadly, and called out to the beasts that would lead his former friend to his demise. They were invisible, but that made them all the more terrifying. They clawed at the Doctor, ripping into the crosses on his chest. Brutally tearing his hearts into shreds. The Doctor had felt pain, but never before like this.

"I'm sorry, Master." The Doctor whispered, to his quondam friend.

"Sorry can't save you now. Still forgive me?" The Master mocked him, and let the hounds take what was left of the Doctor's life.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in chains. He strained to get out of the shackles. He looked around. Just a bunch of more chains, and some people. The sky was a dark crimson red. He remained taciturn, as he waited for something to happen.

"Well hello, again, friend."


	2. Chapter 2- Raised from Perdition

**Yay, new chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Doctor looked at The Master. "What are you doing here? Where are we?" He questioned.

The Master laughed maniacally, "Oh, you'll find out, soon enough." His eyes flickered black, and he brought out a knife. He lacerated in The Doctor's cheek, then he kicked him hard, in the gut. The Doctor winced, in agony. Soon, The Master left him, but not before cutting into his stomach, and twisting the knife into one of his organs. The Doctor wanted to cry, but he didn't.

So he just lay there, thinking to himself. He hadn't given up, just yet.

* * *

Dean had been assigned to torture another soul. The name: Theta Sigma. Aka The Doctor.

He placed a metal crown on top of his head. It had little nails placed around the rims. He tightened the screws, which made the nails go deep into the victims skin. He cringed at the screams of the man. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Castiel's feathery wings fluttered, and he opened his steel blue eyes. The hot, misty air was crimson red. Despite the horrid heat, a chill ran down his spine, and through the bones of his fragile angel wings. He immediately knew where he was; Hell. And he knew what he had to do; find Dean Winchester.

He wandered through the chains, and victims of the torture that demons inflicted upon them. They were crying, screaming, and pleading for him to help. But he simply ignored them. He may feel guilty later, but this was for the best. Well, obviously it wouldn't be the best for _them._ He had made sure to be as quiet and sneaky as possible.

He heard a low, quiet chuckle come from behind him. The last person he ever wanted to find him. He slowly turned around.

"Hello, Castiel. It's nice to see you here." The short man said, with a wicked grin.

"Crowley." Cas acknowledged him. With a nod of his head. Crowley moved aside.

"Don't let me stop you. Dean is that way." He pointed behind him... The way that Cas came from. Although he was confused as to why Crowley told him where to find Dean, he didn't question it.

Castiel stepped past him, and turned the corner to find four demons waiting for him. They had those malevolent, pure black eyes. He pulled out the long silver angel blade that he always carried with him. He stabbed the chest of a red haired demon, and his eyes shone with light, before he fell to the ground, dead. He sliced the other one's throat, and stabbed him in the chest, too. The next one was a female. She had long beautiful hair, and it almost seemed to be a shame that he'd have to kill her. _Almost._ He didn't waste time, and stabbed her all of the way through her heart.

He, again, began walking. _Dean_. That was the only thing on his mind. _Find Dean._ He pulled back the thick chains, and saw Dean torturing a man wearing a ripped up, bloody suit. "Dean stop!" He commanded, and the Winchester turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked, dropping the knife in his hand.

"I'm here to save you from perdition." He answered.

"Oh sure, and leave me here." The Doctor muttered to himself, not trying to be rude.

"You can take me on one condition. You take this guy, too." Dean stated, and motioned toward The Doctor.

"I don't know. God told me to rescue _you_, not some guy in a pin-striped suit. And besides, it was hard enough just getting down here."

"Well that's fine, but I'm staying here." Dean said, and winked at The Doctor.

"Hmm... I guess God never told me to _only _rescue you." The angel said, shrugging.

"But we'll have to fight... Them." Dean said, a bit frightened, of the 20 or so Demons that surrounded them, ready to fight. Dean unlocked The Doctor's chains, and let him free. Castiel passed them each a weapon.

For Dean, Ruby's knife. For The Doctor, the colt.

They all went back to back, and killed Demons, by slicing, stabbing, and shooting at them. Finally they split up for the last 6 demons. Castiel kicked one, and the black eyed man fell to the ground. Cas stabbed him in the heart, then turned around and slammed his knife into the other's heart.

Dean slit another one's throat, and he burned up. Then, he stabbed the other's brain. Cas and Dean turned, to see The Doctor being spit on, and kicked. Then Dean realized... he doesn't want to kill.

He took one demon, while Cas took the other from behind. He stabbed his back, all the way through his chest. Dean stabbed the other in the stomach. Then, they helped The Doctor up.

"You okay?" The emerald eyed Winchester asked him.

"Oh I've had worse. But NEVER give me a weapon, and expect me to fight. I've caused enough harm, already." He stated, emotionless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Cas said, feeling bad that he had given him a weapon.

"I didn't expect you to. Nobody ever notices." The Doctor said, "Can we please go now? Before more Demons come."

"Right." Castiel nodded, and grabbed their hands. He closed his eyes, and everything went black.


End file.
